how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Taste of Liberty
Sweet Taste Of Liberty is the third episode of the first season of How I Met Your Mother. The episode was written by Chris Miller and Phil Lord and directed by Pamela Fryman. It originally aired on October 3, 2005. Barney's Blog for the episode can be found here. Plot Summary Barney convinces Ted into picking up girls somewhere new, instead of their usual MacLaren's. Lily and Robin go for a girls' night out. While Marshall is studying, he keeps recieving calls from Ted and Barney. Synopsis Barney has decided that it is time to break Ted of his habit of going to the same bar. He tells Ted that he wants to do something "Legendary." Barney pulls Ted into his cab, and tells him that he needs to pick someone up at the airport. However, Ted did not realize that Barney meant that he was going to JFK to pick up chicks. Barney tells Ted that they are posing as international businessman who have just returned from a lucrative trip from Japan. However, Barney then decides that they should fly to Philadelphia just because two beautiful ladies are also heading there. Barney calls Marshall (who is studying law) to come to Philadelphia in the Fiero, because it is going to be "legendary." However, Ted and Barney eventually find out that these two girls have boyfriends who are players for the Philadelphia Eagles. Furthermore, Ted and Barney are taken into custody by airport security, since they left luggage on a carousel in JFK. They are held there for a while, but are released when Barney's luggage at JFK is revealed to have only condoms and a PowerBar. They then go to Sascha's house (Sascha was a security guard at the airport), which is not much of a party (although Barney also claims that this will be "legendary"), mostly because her grandfather is sleeping upstairs. Barney, upon meeting someone who works security for the Liberty Bell, decides that it would be "legendary" to go lick the Liberty Bell. Ted initially declines, but after Barney tells Ted that Ted is his best friend, Ted agrees to do so. During this whole time, Ted and Barney call Marshall, telling him to either turn around and go back home because nothing exciting is happening, or to come because it will be "legendary." Meanwhile, Lily and Robin go to the bar for a girl's night out. Lily becomes jealous of Robin because Robin is single, and still gets hit on and has guys buy drinks for her. She asks Marshall if she can take her engagement ring off, to which Marshall says yes. Lily then tries to attract guys, but is still unsuccessful, getting only a gay man who told her that she sat on a grape. Robin is annoyed by the change in Lily's behavior, and convinces Lily that she has what most single women want: a good boyfriend. The gay man offers to help remove the grape stain, and Marshall walks in just as he is doing so. Marshall, who came only because he had second thoughts about Lily removing the ring for the night, was ready to fight the guy, but gave the guy a hug when he found out he was gay. However, then the gay man's boyfriend (who was also the jealous type) began to fight Marshall. Continuity * In Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M., Barney references licking the Liberty Bell as something good that happened after 2 A.M. * Marshall's cell phone ring from The Limo was based on the song he sang while trying to study. * Barney's use of the word "Legendary" * Marshall's Pontiac Fiero * Barney saying "BTW" instead of "by the way" * Marshall's habit of singing what he is doing. Gallery Memorable Quotes :Ted: The truth is: My friend, he does this thing where he goes to airports with fake luggage to pick up girls and we followed some here to Philadelphia. That's it, that's all this is! :Airport Security Guard: Nobody's that lame. :Ted: Yes, he's that lame. Barney Tell him you're that lame. :Barney: We are international businessmen! :Barney: a party Do you ever go behind the rope and touch it? :Employee at Liberty Bell Site: Only all the time. :Barney: Do you ever like, stick your head inside it? :Employee: Yeah. :Barney: Have you ever licked it? :Employee: Nope...I have never licked it. :Barney: I bet nobody in history has ever licked the Liberty Bell. If someone were to pull that off, I daresay it would be - what the word? LEGENDARY. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * Lily takes off her engagement ring, but in the subsequent scene in which she spills her martini while trying to look sexy she is wearing her ring. * Marshall says that he has never been in a fight, but in season 4 it is revealed that he often fought with his brothers. * Ted and Barney talk to Marshall on the plane even though the subsequent scene reveals that they have already taken off and are in the air (where a cell phone would not be working). *In the scene where the guys are arguing whether or not Marshall should come to Philadelphia, he is shown turning to drive the other way, then turning around the other way, and then turning around yet another way. This would mean that Marshall was driving across 3 different lanes in a 'Z' shape. Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes Reception References See also External links * Sweet Taste of Liberty at the Internet Movie Database * Sweet Taste of Liberty at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1